donalds dream
by dragon sword14
Summary: this is donald dream while he is in the pod and up to when he meets daisy. this is my first ever story so pls dont flame it


disclamier i dont own kingdom hearts or else my pool would be in the shape of the kingdom key

**Donald's dream **

I was having a wonderful dream about daisy like I do all the time but this one was different.

"Donald what's wrong?" says daisy. "nothing" I quack "except I have a very bad feeling"

"Don't worry honey it will be all right" says daisy.

Just then I realize that I could see a man in black coming to us.

"STOP why are you here" I ask

"That is for me to know and you to find out Donald duck" he says

"But I am taking your daisy with me"

"No you can't have her!"

"But I can after all she has already given into the darkness"

"That's not true" I turn to daisy and quack in fear daisy's feathers are all black and her eyes are gold.

"Daisy what has happened to you"

"She can't hear you Donald she is too far gone she was worried sick for you so she gave into the darkness."

"No it can't be I summon my staff I will make you give her back."

He just laughs "we won't fight now but in the future we will" he says disappearing into a black portal.

Then I start to wake up and I found out I was in some kind of pod banged on it and it opened releasing me onto the ground I looked around for Any heartless but there are none then I notice there are more of the pods and one of them has goofy in it. I found a control panel and manage to open goofy's pod he is still asleep. "Goofy" I say hitting his shoulder "GOOFY WAKE UP!" I then got angry at him and shot thunder at him "yaoww" he shouts waking up "why did you shock me Donald" "because you were asleep you goof" "oh-uh do you know where we are?"

"No I don't goofy now stop talking we got to find sora."

We spot a hallway leading off from where we woke up and decided to investigate. We found a big pod and found out that it had sora in it so I shouted "SORA time to wake up" while I was thinking _I have to find out about daisy if she real went over to the darkness_. When sora woke up me and goofy couldn't stop laughing because sora grew while he was shrinking and it looked ridiculous on him. We then went to master Yen Sid the king's teacher and learned about our new enemies and we found out that all of our routes were now closed but we could open them again thanks to yen Sid. We went out into space and I voted to go to the castle but the only route unlocked led to hollow bastion. After many worlds and battles we found Disney castle and I couldn't wait to see daisy and see if she was alright when we go there the castle was strangely silent "where is everyone?" sora asked just then heartless appeared me and goofy couldn't believe our eyes we thought that the corner stone of light prevented them from coming to the castle. After defeating the heartless we found Queen Minnie in the library then she asked us if we could go find out if everyone was ok. After scouring the castle and defeating the heartless we found everyone in the basement hiding from the heartless "where is daisy?" I asked they said they didn't know and thought she was hiding in another room after going back to the throne room and finding sora and queen Minnie in the coroner stones room we found out that the coroner stone was in danger in the past someone has stolen it. After a trip to hollow bastion and we found merlin and told him what happened we went back to the castle where merlin made a door appear it was a door to the past when we went through we found out that the cause of the thorns was chaos in the past after we fixed everything we found the corner stone was gone! When we heard Pete's steam boat we went back and saw the Pete from our time was there and he had stolen the corner stone after a battle with Pete in which we one we locked the door to the past so Pete couldn't come back after we got back to the castle I nearly had a heart attack when I found daisy behind the corner stone of light I was so happy I found her again

A/N this is my first fan fiction story ever I just had this idea in my head I hope you all enjoy it and please review


End file.
